


Date Night? No. Spaghetti Cook-Off.

by Brynn_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Chaos, Emily is the best gf, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gay, JJ's family is homophobic, Just all happy, Rossi is Dad, Team as Family, because they deserve a good night to themselves, established JJ/Emily, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: JJ has been at her parent's house for a week. She expects to come home to Emily, maybe to dinner. Instead, she comes home to the entire BAU and a spaghetti cook-off.(Established jemily with an overwhelming amount of fluff and a tiny sprinkle of angst.)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Date Night? No. Spaghetti Cook-Off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds, I just refuse to believe JJ and Emily aren't in love.
> 
> Also, I had this idea, and this is something the characters would 100% do.

JJ turned onto her street, eyeing the cars lining the road. Hotch's, Penelope's, Rossi's . . . everyone's. Pulling into her driveway, she didn't even bother with her suitcase. She was going to be smothered with Penelope hugs upon entry anyways, and Derek would probably offer to carry them in. JJ unlocked the front door, studying the overly domestic scene before her. Hotch and Spencer sat on stools at the kitchen counter, chatting amongst themselves. Derek called hello to her as he handed Aaron a beer, then Spencer water. Emily and Rossi both stood at the stove, laughing and teasing each other as they cooked. As predicted, Penelope almost tackled her at the door, rambling on and on about how much she'd been missed "I missed you, too, Pen." JJ smiled, returning the hug gently as Emily made her way over. "But unless you're gonna kiss me, it's Emily's turn."

"Don't you dare." Emily insisted pointedly, shooting Penelope a sharp glare.

"Alright, alright, have your sapphic reunion," Penelope grumbled, retreating into the kitchen for a beer.

"How about you never leave me again?" Emily asked, pressing a kiss to JJ's lips.

"Not planning on it. Apparently, you live with someone for six months and you can't sleep without them." JJ teased, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck with a contented sigh. She's missed this.

"I had your pillow. That kind of helped." Emily admitted, snaking her arms around JJ's waist.

"Why're we having a family reunion?" JJ asked, pecking Emily's lips again.

"Well, the short version is, I told Penelope I was making you a nice dinner, but she's a big mouth and told Dad over there that I wasn't using his spaghetti sauce recipe, and he mentioned it passive-aggressively in front of Spence and Derek, which mean Mom found out, and he said we should compare, so now we're having a spaghetti cook-off/welcome home party. I really don't know how this happened."

"I missed you guys." JJ laughed, shaking her head.

"I missed _you_." Emily pulled JJ into a long kiss, smiling against those familiar lips. "You should go get changed into comfy clothes, then I'll feed you dinner." 

"Okay, but only if that means I get to be clingy," JJ smirked, pulling away slowly. "I _really_ missed you, Em." 

"I missed you, too, babe. Go, change, I gotta go cook." Emily shooed her girlfriend away, returning to the kitchen full of men.

"You guys are gross." Derek teased, earning a punch in the shoulder from his 'wing-woman.'

"You guys bombarded date night. I specifically told you, 'I'm gonna wine and dine my girl tonight,' and here we are, having family dinner and cockblocking Emily."

"If I'm your 'dad,'" Rossi announced, referencing Emily's shortened explanation as to why everyone was over, "I do not need to hear such things.

"Neither does Sergio," Penelope added, scooping up the cat rubbing up against her legs. 

"Sergio doesn't care, he just wants love." Emily laughed.

"Speaking of love, is our blonde bombshell alright?" Penelope asked.

"Tired, she's gonna be all clingy. She doesn't really like that her brother has a new girl with him every visit, but she can't bring her serious, long-term girlfriend." Emily sighed, eyeing her girlfriend as she descended the stairs. "She just needs some sleep and love."

"Speak of the devil. Come here, _bella_ , we missed you." Rossi pulled JJ into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. JJ smiled as she was released from the embrace, then pulled into Derek's arms, Hotches, and finally, even Spencer allowed the affection. 

"I missed you guys, too." 

"Did you get the famous Mom cookies?" Penelope asked hopefully.

"Passenger seat of the car. I'm too tired to bring them in right now." JJ slipped back into Emily's arms.

"We'll get them, won't me, my muscle man?" Penelope smiled brightly, lowering a reluctant Sergio to the ground and dragging her friend outside behind her.

"Now I know why we keep him around." Emily teased, smiling as JJ buried her face in her neck.

"And I know why I keep _you_ around." JJ's words were muffled by Emily's neck, but she didn't care.

"Mean." Emily pouted, wrapping her arms loosely around her girlfriend's waist. JJ smiled, choosing to ignore the childish comment and revel in the feeling of home, of Emily. "Water's boiling, Jayje. Give me like thirty seconds."

"No!" JJ moaned childishly, pouting as Emily pulled away. 

"We have cookies - Emily, what'd you do?" Penelope came bursting in, two plates of cookies in her hands as she noticed a very pouty JJ.

"I let her go to make her dinner." Emily deadpanned.

"One of those is mine," JJ announced, confiscating a plate of cookies and ignoring Emily.

"Sharing?" Emily asked, placing a kiss on JJ's lips as the blonde set the cookies on the counter.

"You can eat your spaghetti." 

"Oh, Em, you should learn to cook while still holding your koala." Penelope chuckled.

"My koala's being dramatic." Emily cocked an eyebrow at her smirking girlfriend.

"Careful, Prentiss, pasta can't hold you at night." JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"She says, the little spoon." Emily snorted, earning a pointed glare from her girlfriend. 

"Keep going, and I'll tell them about our real first date." 

"You wouldn't dare!" Emily gasped, clutching a hand to her chest dramatically. 

"Now I need to know." Penelope insisted. 

"I already know." Spencer piped up, earning twin glares from Emily and JJ.

"I'll tell Em about Lila," JJ warned, Emily's arms wrapping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's be nice. Dinner's almost ready. Set the table, please, kids." Rossi ordered, waving his wooden spoon at JJ. 

"Dad says you're not allowed to judge, by the way. It's the most important competition of my life." Emily teased, placing a sweet kiss on JJ's lips as she released her arms from around JJ's waist.

"No, of _mine._ I'm Italian, I've been making spaghetti since before you could _say_ spaghetti." Rossi quipped.

"Now, Dave, that's because you're old, not because you're Italian." Emily's sly smirk earned a playful shove from her girlfriend and a halfhearted 'Be nice, Emily.'

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, I've tallied the votes." Penelope plopped down in the big armchair in Emily and JJ's living room with a flourish.

"Does it really matter?" Emily asked, which prompted a giggle from JJ, who was curled into her, legs in her lap and head on her chest.

"Yes. Continue, new favorite daughter." Rossi answered.

"Okay, I should've been the favorite from the beginning." Penelope insisted. "But moving on. As we all know, the tasting was blind, and the only person other than our chefs who knew whose dish was whose was me. Our panel of judges," Penelope motioned to Derek, Spencer, and Hotch. "Has voted, and the winner has been decided. Drumroll, please, my chocolate Adonis." Penelope paused for dramatic effect, Derek tapping his hands against the coffee table in a steady beat. "Emily."

The room erupted into absolute chaos, Rossi demanding a rematch, Derek laughing heartily at Penelope, who threw confetti. Reid looked a little intimidated, and Hotch shook his head with a rare smile on his lips. JJ lifted her head from Emily's chest to place a congratulatory kiss on her lips.

"Why'd you decide to hold this at our house?" JJ asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to come home to an empty house, and we have the best kitchen anyways." Emily shrugged half-heartedly, more concerned with the domestic bliss of JJ wrapped in her arms.

"Dork." JJ chuckled, shaking her head.

"Your dork." Emily insisted, placing a long kiss on JJ's lips.

"My dork." JJ agreed, resting her forehead against's Emily's. "Will you do the thing?"

"Of course, baby. Lay back down." Emily's lips brushed against JJ's cheek gently as the blonde pulled back and settled back into their comfortable position. Gentle fingers ran through sandy-blonde hair and JJ almost moaned when Emily's dull nails ran over her scalp and tightened her grip on Emily's waist.

After an hour or two of listening to their friends' conversation instead of engaging, sure JJ was asleep or close to it, Emily sighed, her hand stilling in JJ's hair. When that elicited no reaction, Emily caught Morgan's eyes and mouthed, 'She sleeping?' At Derek's nod, she sighed. That meant she'd have to wake the sleeping beauty in order to get to bed.

"I think it's time we head out, guys, it looks like JJ's out," Derek called the attention of the group to the sleeping blonde and her - though she'd probably put them in a world of pain if they admitted it - soft girlfriend. Everyone agreed quietly, filing out after whispered goodbyes and some gentle kisses placed on the top of Emily's head. Once the door was shut and locked, courtesy of Penelope's house key, Emily shifted, hoping the movement would be enough to wake JJ.

"Jayje, hon, you gotta wake up." Emily murmured.

"No, sleeping." JJ groaned, smuggling impossibly further into Emily's chest. 

"As much as I love you, I can't carry you up the stairs," Emily whispered, a light chuckle slipping out. "We have a case."

"Tell Hotch we'll be there in twenty," JJ mumbled, shooting up. 

"Really? You wake up for work and not me?" Emily deadpanned. JJ nodded, stretching out and placing a kiss on Emily's lips.

"Did he say where we're going?" JJ ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair as she stood up off the couch.

"Bed. There's no case. We're still off-rotation." Emily giggled, reaching out for JJ to help her up. "I had to wake you up somehow."

"You're mean. I thought I was going to have to get dressed." JJ pouted, pulling Emily up and into her arms. 

"Well now you know you don't have to, so aren't you happy?" Emily's teasing earned her a gentle shove as they headed towards the stairs.

"If I didn't miss you so much, I'd make you sleep on the couch." 

"You can't sleep without me, Jareau."

"Oh, you want to test that theory?" JJ cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Emily.

"Truce, truce." Emily held up her hands in mock surrender. "Will one of my sweatshirts make up for it?"

"Only if it's the Academy one." JJ smiled softly, taking the hoodie gratefully. "I missed your sweatshirts. I stole your Yale one, but Mom asked, and she was pissed when I said it was yours, which is ridiculous, because if I have to choose, it's you, and who cares whose clothes I wear?" 

"I know, babe, I'm sorry." Emily frowned, placing a kiss on JJ's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." JJ pulled back, throwing off her shirt. "I guess I'm used to it now. Get changed, I'm way too tired to talk about all this."

Emily laughed, changing into one of her too-big sleep shirts. JJ pulled Emily's hoodie over her head, smiling as Emily pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. JJ threw herself over her girlfriend, pulling the blankets up as she wrapped herself around Emily, an arm over her waist, a leg over hers, head on her chest. Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around JJ's waist. She'd spent the week sleeping with JJ's pillow and one of her tee shirts, the bed too empty without her. She ran her fingers through golden hair, listening as her girlfriend's breathing evened out. Emily fell asleep to the sound of JJ's breathing, breathing in the floral scent of JJ's shampoo.


End file.
